A Secret Love
by AlphonseXoOx
Summary: When everyone else is together snogging they find eachother and chocolate covered strawberries? Will the 'evil' Malfoy find love in a Loony Lovegood. And is it about Draco having a sister who owns a What? read to find out.
1. Meeting

PISSANT: Hello my friends, this is my first harry potter fanfic. It is also my first lemon. In the Chapters to come.

DRACO: Oh Shut-Up and get on with it, woman.

LUNA: You don't have to be so mean Draco.

PISSANT: *In the dark crying* Thank you Luna.

LUNA: Your welcome O.K. Pissant does not own Harry Potter only the plot and herself.

PISSANT: Wish I did Damn It! Please read on.

~N~

She looks out the window of her Raven-claw room. Her eyes move for person to person before laying on a certain Malfoy. He sits alone under a tree eating what looks to be strawberries, but the girl can not tell for the high of her window.

So she walks down the stairs get all kinds of looks for her school-mates. She walks just by the tree gets a small look and known for a fact that Draco is not eating strawberries but chocolate covered strawberries. He slowly rolls the berry in his mouth

. As if thinking on if he likes it or not. Luna took this all but to wrong. Luna thought of Draco and herself. Pictures of the both of them and naked in his perfect room. Draco slowly turning her nipple in his mouth, her sex got wet at the thought.

Luna tried to shake the images out of her head as if to throw them away. Draco glanced at her and mumbled something about 'stupid people' but Luna did not hear. Luna sat on the other side of the tree. She looked around to see couples snogging.

Her eyes were quickly brought to Harry and Ginny at the other end of the small medley like area.

*I wish that was me and 'him'* Luna was ripped out of her own world and throw back in to reality for a small noises next to her. A moan came for Draco, who now sat next to the blond.

"They look good." Luna said without thinking.

"You want one?" Draco asked holding out the box.

"Sure, thank you." She said taking one.

"Yep." Draco said taking another one out of the red box: licking off the chocolate cover.

"They look very happy." Luna smiled at her friends; then under her breath added 'wish I was'. Thought hoping Draco won't hear, but he did.

Without thinking himself Draco grabbed Luna by the hand and the box of strawberries. Draco almost dragged them to the library. In the library they found more couples snogging. Pulling Luna into the forbidden section.

Taking seats on the floor Draco saying "I could make your wish came true?" it was almost like a question. She looked kind to him. That's what made him do this.

That is also how this 'friendship' being. They would snog and even sometimes they would loss their shirts.

That is were Luna draw the line.

"Draco, I don't want to be just another fuck for you! A sex toy you can call up any time!" He had started another one of 'those' fights.

"What have I tolled you; You mean everything to me! You always have and always will be!" Draco yelled back. They had been dating for over five months now.

"We are not even a couple! If we were everyone would know about US!" Luna felt the tears threaten her eyes as just a few spilled out.

"Love," Draco rapped his arms around her bring her into a tight hug, "If that's what you want you can have it. All of it." He kissed her passionately on the lips pushing all his love for her in one kiss. "I'll do anything to keep you happy and by my side. I love you, Luna."

So Luna agreed to go on a date with him.

The day of the date came, but Luna was freaking out. She had nothing to wear. She was passing by the library when Hermione saw her.

"Luna what's wrong?!" Hermione said half yelling.

"I have nothing to wear on my date tonight!" Luna was pulling at her hair by this point!

"O.K. Luna I will help you, but when this man of yours comes I want to meet him." Hermione ran up to Harry and told him of their dilemma. Harry also agreed to help, which means pay for the stuff, *Money Rolling Fat Ass Bitch* only if he meat the boy. Soon the word got all the way to Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George. They also want to meet him.

"O.K., but were do we get the dress?" Luna asked. "We can't leave school!"

"Let's go ask Dumbledore!" Harry said already known he would say yes. They did and of course he let them go, but only if Hagrid went with them. They were having so much fun, meaning the girls. They had so much fun they lost track of time.

"Oh mi god, I'm going to be late! And I still don't have anything to wear!" by this time Harry was going to cry because of boredom. And Ron, Fred, and George hate going shopping so they were going to cry to.

"Clam the fuck down, Luna!" Ginny finally said something, helping her come off her high horse and down to reality.

A near by clerk over heard this and walked over to Luna. Almost liked 'checked her out' then said "I have the perfect dress for you"

She walked to the back of the store and came back with a silk forest green dress that when to her mid-craft. Luna hugged the woman. Thank her repeatedly.

"Well try it on Honey." The clerk looked at Luna with a beautiful smile on her face. Luna made a wave of her wand on she was wearing the dress.

Harry walked up to the clerk and asked how much.

"It's 25 galleons." The woman said in a loud voice.

"Oh Harry that is way to much we can get a different one" Luna said about to pull the dress off.

"Luna you're like a little sister. Think of it as a post marriage gift." Everyone thought this was funny and had a little laughter at the joke.

"Thank You!" Luna said giving him a hug.

They left with the dress in a bag. Flying back to school as fast as they could, and on the speed limit and all.

They all walked into the library with five minutes to spare.

Longbottom sat at a table alone.

"Neville is your date!" Harry said true happy for them both.

"No, Harry" Luna said in a dreamy voice.

For deep in the dark they heard a little laugh.

"No! I just heard what was going down tonight; I thought I would find out who was dating Luna!" Neville almost yelled at Harry and the others. Neville  
was a little deferens to what he had said.

A light passed by the door and Hermione mumbled a little spell to hind them all. After the ghost was clear he stepped out of the shadows.

"Then who is your date?" Fred asked not seeing him; no one but Luna did.

"Draco!" Luna ran into his arms jumping into the embrace.

"Draco!" Harry cried out in pure shock. "Oh not him!" he whispered

"Sorry, Potter but I am her date/mate." He mumbled his words to be mean. Draco laughed at his own joke.

Thought Luna did not think this was funny and give him a little push in the chest. "Don't be like that, love."

Luna did have a little smile on her face. Thinking about what he just said.

The girls in the group -Hermione and Ginny- just made lovely-dovely eyes at the couple.

"You're not going to back me up on this?" Harry asked not wanting to believe what he was seeing.

"Come Luna our ride well be here soon." Draco said taking her hand leading her to the window.

"Who will be picking us up love?" Luna eyes should be full of hate Harry thought, but he saw nothing but love.

And the same eyes full of love looked down upon her as well.

"Victoria." He said with a small smile on his face.

~N~

PISSANT: Ok how do you like it?

DRACO: It is stupid *gets hit*

PISSANT: You do know I could kill you off.

LUNA: You two stop fighting. R&R please

PISSANT: I beg of you!


	2. The Club

PISSANT: I hope you all liked the last one so here is the next chapter!

DRACO: Why dose she not shut-up! Write the story!

LUNA: *Loud pop noise in the back* Pissant dose not own Harry Potter only the plot and her-self.

PISSANT: When she says her-self she means Victoria.

~N~

At that very moment the windows started to rattle, the wind picked up, and the walls shock.

"She does know how to make an entrance." Draco said with a small giggle.

"Who?! What in the world?!" Ginny let out a small scream when the windows flew open. On the moon was a dark shadow of what seemed to be a limo. The car parked next to the library window. The back door opened and out rolled steps that lead to the window. Out stepped a long legged big chest long blonde haired girl.

"Draco, brother how are you? Luna it's nice to see you again!" the girl, hugged Luna and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Victoria it's great to see you also." Luna seemed to be happy to see the girl.

"Draco I thought it was just you and Luna coming to the club. Who are these people, friends?" Victoria stepped into the light for the others to see her.

She looked much like Draco. She had grey-blue eyes, long blonde hair that came to her hips, very big chest, she wore black jeans, a to small around her chest deep sea form green shirt, and a black jean jacket.

"Hello my name is Vitoria Malfoy. Draco is my twin brother." She said. To Neville her voice was like honey to a bear. (pooh bear)

"Older twin brother." Draco said with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah shut-up." Victoria smiled looked white and red.

Her grin was tooth and her lips were red, lipstick. Which went perfectly with her fair skin tone.

"You know you guys look almost exactly like, but the genders and the skin color." Harry said with a little bit of hate.

"Well thank you," Victoria said "My brother can get such a beautiful girl, maybe I can get a handsome boy." Victoria smiled sending Neville's heart racing.

"Well let me indorse you to my friends, Victoria." Luna said. "Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." Luna pointed to each of them saying there names.

Victoria shock everyone's hand and took extra rime with Harry's hand.

"It is a great honor to shake your hand Harry Potter." Victoria meat a lot of famous people –because she is a pure blood- being a Malfoy.

She still loved the idea of meeting new people.

"Well, it is nice to you." Harry already liked the girl. She was only like Malfoy by blood and looks.

"We better get going if we want to make it to the Demon's Place in time." Draco said helping Luna in to the limo.

"Do you guys want to come along?" Victoria looked at the group with hopes they would say yes.

"We have no money. Sorry maybe another time." Hermione said trying to get out of it to study.

"Oh come on, you don't have to pay a thing. No backing out now get in!" Victoria was happy to have more people coming.

"I heard of that place, people say it's hot." Ginny said happy to tag along.

"Why, thank you." Victoria smiled happy to get a complement.

"You see my sister owns the club." Draco said happy to show off his sister.

"That is so cool!" George said looking for the fire-whisky. Victoria handed him the bottle.

"Thank you." Victoria said then looked at clothes they were wearing "But you can't wear that into the club, sorry." Victoria pulled her wand out of her pocket and fitted them with the perfect clothes.

They were all wearing greens and blacks.

"You can tell that we are a Slytherin family." Draco said smiling. "Well not Victoria she goes to a private school."

"I could always come here you know. So don't say anything." Victoria made it sound like a threat.

"We are here." The diver said pulling into the back.

"Thank you Jeff." Victoria said stepping out and a man held a door open.

"Miss and Master Malfoy." He said putting his head down.

"Thank you John." Victoria keep walking to the dance floor, turned to tell them have fun. Then went dancing for herself. They danced and drink for what seemed like hours.

"Are you having fun, love?" Draco said hugging Luna's stomach.

"Yes, everyone looks happy." Luna said looking at her friends.

"That is because they are all drunk." He said kissing her neck. She let out a soft moan.

"Draco." She turned around in his arms to face him. Planting a kiss on his lips.

"Get a room!" some one yelled as they being to snog. Some other kid made what sounded like a 'ew' sound, but neither could care less. Draco almost forgot were they were for a moment as he slid his hand up her shirt.

"Draco!" Victoria yelled at him to stop their snogging. "Here get out!" she said throwing him a key to her apartment, which is up stairs.

"Thanks!" he called back dragging Luna behind him.

"Were do you think they are going?" Ginny looked at Hermione. "Fuck!" She cried as someone stepped on her toes

"I don't known and I don't care." She just keep dancing. Tell about one in the morning when Victoria took them all home; well all but Draco and Luna.

~N~

PISSANT: There well is one more chapter to this story, lemon. In that.

DRACO: Finally damn it, the good stuff

LUNA: No please no.

PISSANT: Sorry got to have some for the readers Luna

DRACO: I get ass! R&R Please


	3. Love and Together Forever

PISSANT: Here is the next chapter with lemon.

DRACO: Finally please go on!

LUNA: Now you're nice to her.

PISSANT: He is lucky I didn't kill him. Ok this is what happens.

~N~

Draco pulled Luna up the stairs by the hand.

She giggled like a small school girl.

As this was a mistake. Draco found this to be extremely sexy.

Giving him an almost automatically give him a hard on.

He saw the door that lead to his sister's apartment.

He shoved her against the door; attaching her lips with a deadly passion.

Luna moaned at the touch of Draco's member against her groin.

"Draco." She breathed out into his mouth gasping for air. Draco slid the key in the door and opened.

He picked up Luna and carried her bridal style. She ran her fingers through his hair.

'His hair feels so soft.' Is what ran though her mind.

Yet all Draco was think was 'She is so beautiful.' And 'How beautiful will she look beneath me.'

He lead partly pulled her to his room, the one he uses in the summer a getaway.

The bed was a pillow top with green and deep green sheets. Luna slowly sank into the bed.

Draco kissed and kissed her over again. He kissed ever part of revealed skin. He grabbed the zipper on the side of her dress pulled down slowly.

Luna ran her fingers over his face trying to remember and save every little detail. She moved her fingers over his lips pushing her thumb in to his mouth. He bit down lightly pulling his tongue over it.

"Luna, I can't wait to be with you." Draco whispered as she moved her hips up. He pulled the rest of Luna's dress down and throw it some where. Luna had worn no bra, only a green and sliver pair of underwear.

"Is this for me?" Draco asked with a smile sliding down pulling the underwear with his teeth. Scrapping her skin with his teeth; she jumped at the touch.

Luna could not breath she lay in front of the man she loved naked. Draco pants had gone for painfully tight to these-pants-are-coming-off tight. He unbutton and unzipped his pants; pulling his boxers down with them.

He led down and kissed her she pulled back and removed his shirt. Just to pull him back into another longing kiss. There hands roman each others bodies.

One of his fingers found her clit. She was wet for him; he slid one finger in and moved in a slowly painfully circle.

She gasped and moaned in to their kiss. He add another and another tell he had four inside of her and she was screaming out to him for more. Draco was more then happy to do as he was told.

Luna though that this was so much better then being by herself in her room. He pumped faster and faster tell Luna's screams become uncontrollable. She climaxed yelling out his name.

"DRACOOOOO!!!!!" he too almost came just at the sound of her. Oh how he loves everything about her; from head to toe inside and out. Luna is still a it out there as Draco bends down between her legs, he gives her clit a soft kiss. Then he licks at her.

"Oh, god Luna you taste great." He licks faster, sucking harder, and doubling her pleasure. Then her touch it, the little bud of nerves. Luna bucks her hips wildly, Draco using one hand to hold her down and the other to slide into her with.

"Draco! Don't! Stop!!" she screams between gasp and pants. "Draco!" she arched her back throwing her head for side to side. She climaxed again this time Draco drank every drop careful not to miss a spot.

He slides back and kisses her passionately she moans at the taste of herself.

"You liked that?" Draco said with a smirk playing on his face. Draco lead in pressing the head of his dick into her wet sex.

"I don't want to hurt you." Draco said, yet Luna nods for him to go on.

"Do it fast and don't stop." Luna said bracing herself for the pain to come. She raps her legs around his waist places her pale hands on his back. Draco kissed her sweetly one last time.

"I love you. You will only be mine!" and he throw himself wildly into her not stopping. Just thrusting rapidly into the small girl. Soon Luna's cries of pain turn into moans of pleasure.

The only sounds to come from their mouths were each others names and sweet words of I love you. Draco hit her g-spot over and over again tell her walls tighten around his length. They both come scream each others names Draco louder then Luna. He rode the orgasmic out tell both could go no longer.

Draco pulled out of Luna and landed next to her. Luna snuggled into his body as perfect as a puzzle piece.

"Luna?" Draco said breathing in her sweet lilies and roses smell.

"Hmm…" Luna said eyes looking into his.

"I will marry you. If you will have me?" He stroked her face.

"I always have wanted you, my little furry ferret, I will marry you. I love you." Luna kissed his chest and fall a sleep in his arms.

"I love you, too and you are the only one for me." He falls asleep happy to be with her.

Next Day at School

"So Luna were did you two sneak off to last night?" Ginny said with a grin.

"Places." And Ginny understood completely.

The whole school knows by lunch but them seemed ok with it will all but Mr. Malfoy. When Draco told his father he would be married in the fall he almost went crazy. Tell Draco told him she was a pureblood and that he was happy with this girl. Draco and Luna got married that fall with all there friends and family there. Had five kids and never stopped having sex the same way they did that first night full of love.

~N~

PISSANT: I hoped you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked to write it.

DRACO: I LOVED IT!!!

LUNA: I will say it was sweet.

PISSANT: R&R Please! And look out for more stories for me.


End file.
